


Afterschool Chocolate

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, finger licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Kotori sits on Honoka’s lap and feeds her valentine chocolates.





	Afterschool Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> OvO
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

The evening light filters into the classroom that was mostly empty except for two remaining high school girls. The taller of the two closes the classroom door with a grin before she returned to her girlfriend’s side.

_No one should be coming by now…_

“Honoka-chan~ Ready~?” The ash-brunette sing-songs, a hand on the gingerhead’s shoulder.

“Mmph! I’ve been waiting~” Honoka replies with a broad smile on and her eyes sparkled with her natural blue and the setting sun’s gold. Both which the designer of Muse can’t help but feel her heart squeeze from; Honoka is mesmerizing to her.

“You’re so beautiful, Honoka-chan.” The ash-brunette comments off her mind.

“Eh? Where’s this coming from all of a sudden?” Honoka blushes and lowers her head shyly.

_Ahh, you’re so cute when embarrassed too!_

“It’s not sudden, Honoka-chan. You’re always beautiful to me. Now…excuse me while I…” Kotori holds onto her girlfriend’s shoulders for balance while she sits onto Honoka’s lap facing the still blushing girl. “I’m not too heavy?”

The gingerhead shakes her head with a nervous smile and helped Kotori make sure her skirt was appropriate. “Nope. Never too heavy for me.”

_Honoka-chan has such a sweet tongue._

Kotori giggles before reaching behind the table to take the box of chocolates she brought to school specially for Honoka. “Say ‘ah’~”

_I’ve always wanted to do this sort of romantic feeding with Honoka-chan!_

“Ah~n” Honoka complies and lets out a blissful sigh as the sweet chocolate entered her mouth and melted on her tongue. “Mm~ It’s delicious, Kotori-chan!”

_Thank goodness… I spent days of research for this new strawberry and milk chocolate choco-ball~_

“I’m glad it’s to your liking, Honoka-chan.” The sweets patisserie smiles widely, glad that her efforts paid off and her girlfriend is in chocolate heaven.

“Hehe~ Of course, I’ll like it! Kotori-chan made it after all!” Honoka beams up to her girlfriend on her lap, mouth opened as she accepts another choco-ball; savouring the taste of sweet, sweet love.

_Hehe~ Honoka-chan~_

“It’s a new recipe I tried out. So I was a little worried.” Kotori admits, a tint of pink on her cheeks as she feeds Honoka another choco-ball.

“Mm…Don’t worry, Kotori-chan… Even if it turns out bad, I’ll eat them! It’s only fair as the person you want to cook for, to try your cooking, Kotori-chan!” The gingerhead leans up and pecks Kotori’s lips; a quick and short kiss as her cheeks brightens with red.

_Honoka-chan is still so shy about kissing me it’s endearing~_

“Did I say you’re the one I want to cook for~?” The ash-brunette teases while putting one more choco-ball into her girlfriend’s mouth; the one she wants and loves feeding.

“Eh~~ It’s me, right?” Honoka puffs her cheeks out – an adorable pout only capable by Kousaka Honoka.

Kotori smiles as she uses the finger that didn’t touch any chocolate to deflate the puffed out cheeks. “It is. I only want to cook for you, Honoka-chan~”

Honoka’s expression immediately broke into a huge, huge smile and she could not help but pull her girlfriend closer to her since she can’t get up and do a happy jump or banzai. “Yay~!”

“Wha- Honoka-chan… Want another chocolate?” The ash-brunette feels happy when her girlfriend is happy, and she feels even happier when she’s the one who made her girlfriend happy.

_I’ll do anything for that smile._

“Mm…” Honoka hums in thought as she takes Kotori’s hand that had been feeding her by the wrist, gently.

“Honoka-chan?” Kotori wonders what the gingerhead is thinking; intrigued by the way Honoka was staring at her chocolate-covered fingers.

Honoka moves her hand slowly up Kotori’s wrist to part of the ash-brunette’s palm, face leaning close as her tongue was exposed.

_Is Honoka-chan-?_

Kotori didn’t need to finish the thought as Honoka began gently and slowly licking the chocolate off of the ash-brunette’s fingers; licks on the index finger, the middle finger and the thumb which were used to feed her chocolate. And more than once, Honoka’s tongue will run up and down the whole finger even where there wasn’t chocolate.

“Honoka-chan…” Kotori’s face was the same shade of red as strawberries which were the same shade of red Honoka’s cheeks to her ears sported; clearly embarrassed by her own actions even though the gingerhead was not stopping anytime soon.

“You taste good, Kotori-chan… The chocolates you made taste really sweet…” Honoka murmurs, her voice soft from shyness and feeling guilty for doing such things without Kotori’s permission.

“I-I’m glad you like my taste…” Kotori’s golden eyes widened at her own brazen words while staring back at Honoka’s widened sky blue eyes that reflected surprise but joy from what Kotori said.

“Then…” Honoka lowers Kotori’s hand as she straightens her back and moves her head closer to her girlfriend’s, eyes partially closed as she began a long kiss with Kotori.

_Ah… Honoka-chan initiated another kiss… Kotori is so blessed~_

The ash-brunette wraps her arms around the ginger’s neck while tilting her head to let Honoka kiss her more easily. It was a simple kiss on the lips, but it made the two girlfriends shudder with excitement and love as it was one their first few times where they kiss for a long period of time.

“Mm…” Kotori moans her pleasure which makes Honoka’s heart thump loudly against her chest, but not pulling away yet. “Honoka-chan…”

“Koto-”

The door opens loudly with a slam and a shout makes Honoka jump in surprise, holding her girlfriend in her arms tighter so she doesn’t drop her from the table Honoka had lifted Kotori to during their kiss. “HONOKA! WHAT SH-SHAMELESS THINGS ARE YOU DOING IN THE CLASSROOM?!”

Umi, the discipline and nothing shameless invigilator demands though her face was a decent shade of red too.

_Ah…I forgot Umi-chan’s archery practice was going to end…_

“Eh? I-I’m…er…” Honoka swallows nervously and looks between her girlfriend’s flushed face and her other best friend’s flushed angry face. “Kotori-chan was feeding me chocolate…”

“It looks more like you’re feeding yourself. Now hurry up and get ready to go home!” Umi looks about ready to faint since she caught her two best friends kissing (not that it was the first time) and Honoka was frozen in her position somewhat a top Kotori and Kotori herself didn’t seem to have any intention to move away.

_I’m sorry, Honoka-chan… But thank you for the kiss~_

“Ah, right!” Honoka answers by reflex and she hurry to prop her girlfriend upright as she gave Kotori an apologetic look. Kotori shook her head with a smile.

“It’s okay. We can continue kissing later.” Kotori leans over and kisses Honoka on the lips, a second longer than their usual chaste kisses. Honoka’s ear burns an adorable red which Kotori loves. “Let’s go home~”

“M-Mmph…” Honoka nods slowly, dumbstruck by the kiss from her girlfriend.

_Hehe~ I need to help Honoka-chan be able to kiss more so that we can indulge in more passionate activities~_

Kotori takes Honoka’s hand and leads her outside where a still embarrassed Umi was waiting before the three head home together as per normal…as normal as it gets when two out of three are red from embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Kotori loves Honoka so, so, so, so, SO much. XD And Honoka loves Kotori so, so, so, so, SO much too~ *O* 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story~ XD I need more KotoHono in my life~ XD hahas~ 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! *O*


End file.
